


The Slumber Party

by vanilleville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sam and Charlie play matchmaker, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilleville/pseuds/vanilleville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to have a slumber party. Sam and Charlie have a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slumber Party

“Damn this is good.” Dean sat at the table in the batcave eating a slice of apple pie. He had spent the afternoon baking as the demon radar was down slightly. Sam was sitting on the other side of the room engrossed in a book.

“Can you keep it down?” Sam said looking up at Dean who was making rather seductive noises as he made his way through his pie. Dean replied by raising the volume causing Sam to throw him a bitch face and storm out of the room. Dean chuckled to himself and continued to enjoy his pie.

“Hello Dean.” A low voice said right into his ear. Dean spun around, already knowing who it was. Cas stood almost touching him, his trenchcoat hanging loosely over his body and his tie seemed even more messed up than usual.

“Dammit Cas, what do I always frickin’ say?” Dean growled at him, taking a step back. Cas frowned,

“I’m sorry, Dean. I was bored so I thought I’d come and check on you. Like a good angel.” Cas showed an awkward grin looking rather pleased with himself.

“What’s that?” He asked pointing at the plate in front of where Dean had been sitting.

“Oh nothing, I wasn’t baking or anything. It’s just some pie. Sam made it.” Dean shot back defensively.

“Anyway, what do you mean bored? Don’t you have like, heavenly business to be getting on with?” Dean asked, changing the subject.

“No, heaven will cope without my presence. I was watching some ‘TV’ and I came across an interesting programme.” There was a pause. “Do you think we could have a ‘slumber party’ Dean?” Cas rocked forward on his feet, pushing his face closer to Dean and tilting it slightly as he looked hopefully into Deans green, forest eyes.

“A slumber party? What the fuck Cas? That’s for a bunch of teenage girls. What are we gonna do? Play truth or dare and braid Sam’s hair?” The truth was, Dean had always wanted a slumber party. But he couldn’t admit that now, he needed to keep up his cool reputation.

“It’s ok Dean, I’ll tell Sam what’s happening. We can do it right here in the bunker. Who else should we invite?” Cas was already setting off down the hall to Sam’s room. Dean silently jumped up in the air and started to plan activities they could do that night. He picked up the phone and dialled Charlie’s number.

“Hey Charlie, no we don’t need you to hack anything. Look Cas is planning a slumber party in the batcave. I know totally lame but I can’t say no to him. So you’ll come? Great!” Dean put down the phone and ran to tell Cas.  
\----------------------------------------

“So Sam, I think Dean wants to braid your hair. I don’t really know what that means but it sounds painful.”  
Dean walked into Sam’s room to see Cas talking to him about his idea. Sam sighed then looked between Cas and Dean. He smirked.

“Yeah, I think this is a great idea cas! We should invite Charlie.” Sam suggested.

“Already done. I know, me and Cas will go to the store and pick up some stuff. You can put all the mattresses we have in the main room Sammy.” Dean put his hand on Cas’ shoulder and led him out the door. They were soon in the impala and on the way to the store.

“I think we should buy ‘nail polish’ and ‘makeover sets’ Dean, I saw it on the television box.” Cas said, a serious tone in his voice.

“No Cas, that’s stupid. We’re gonna buy some cool movies.” Dean said pulling up at the video store and getting out. Cas popped up beside him and they walked inside.

“Ok, you can pick any movie you want.” Dean said to Cas as he walked off down one of the isles. After a while of browsing, Dean had decided on Batman begins and was now trying to find Cas.

“I want this one, Dean.” Cas said surprising him again. Dean turned around to find Cas clutching high school musical close to his chest.

“Well Cas, I did say anything.” Dean replied taking the DVD from him and heading to the checkout. The truth was, HSM was one of Dean’s favourite films. Plus Zac Efron was super hot. What? No, he wasn’t gay!  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the batcave. Sam and Charlie were scheming.

“It’s so frustrating, and to be perfectly honest, it’s wearing me out!” sam moaned and he drew is rant to an end. Charlie nodded eagerly.

“You’re right, we need to do something to move things along…. OH MY GOD! I have an idea! Truth or dare!” Sam and Charlie smirked and gave each other a high five before continuing their mission of transforming the main room into a crazy slumber party room!  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Cas got back from the stores, their arms full of unhealthy snacks and movies to watch. Dean was really looking forward to spending the night with Cas. What? No! Not in that way, he wasn’t gay! They walked into the front door to find the whole cave completely transformed. Blankets were draping from the ceiling and fairy lights illuminated the room in a faint pink glow. Bowls had already been set out on the table, ready to be filled, and the projector was facing a blank wall. The floor had been turned into a comfy bed of mattresses and cushions, which Dean couldn’t wait to collapse onto. Him and Cas filled up the bowls with snacks and placed drinks on the table next to empty glasses. Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on one of the beanbags that had been pushed against the wall.

“Hey guys, what films did you get?” Sam asked walking in with his arms full of more cushions.

“I want to watch this film about a group of misunderstood singing teenagers who just want to find their place in the whirlwind of high school. It is obviously referring to my brother Lucifer who could not accept the human race and was not allowed to take part in the musical.” Cas explained with tearful eyes.

“Umm, and that film is?” Sam asked.

“I believe it is called ‘High School Musical’” Cas explained motioning to the case and frowning.

“Dean picked out another film about a man who is cursed to transform into a bat on the full moon.”

“Yeah lets just go with that.” Dean said, patting Cas on the back as Charlie came into the room.

“Two great films, what are we gonna watch first? Wait I know! We’ll watch high school musical, then play truth or dare, then watch batman.” She said excitedly. They set up the film and got comfortable.

“If the boy truly loves the girl, why is the blonde one still obsessed with him? Is it because her father lost his job at the bakery?” Cas asked once the movie was over. Dean sighed and once again patted Cas on the back with a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry Cas, sometimes you need to watch a film more than once to understand it fully.” Sam replied shooting Dean a glance. Dean was looking at Cas the way he usually did, with a glimmer in his eyes and a playful smile on his face. Charlie must have noticed this too.

“Right everyone! Truth or dare!” She announced. Dean groaned but got into the small circle they had formed.

“Sammy, truth or dare?” he asked quickly before anyone could ask him to do something embarrassing.

“Truth” Sam answered. Dean grinned before asking his question.

“Is it true that you liked wearing pink, satiny panties when you were 19?” Dean smirked raising his eyebrows at Sam.

“Wait.” Sam said looking confused. “That was you.” Dean’s eyes widened as he suddenly realised his mistakes and memories from that strange and wonderful night with Rhonda Hurley.

“Wait what?” Charlie asked looking at Dean. Cas just looked confused, like usual then.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter anyway. Moving on.” Dean motioned Sam to ask something with his hand. Charlie was the one who answered.

“Alright, Dean. Truth or dare?” She asked with a wicked sparkle in her eyes. Dean thought for a second, he guessed something he did now would be easier to live down than admitting something he did in third grade.

“Dare.” He said slowly. The look shared between Sam and Charlie told Dean that he had made a very, very, bad mistake.

“Alright then….” Sam answered winking at Charlie who picked up his sentence.

“We want you to… Make out with Cas in the closet!” She shrieked with delight already getting up to push Cas and Dean towards the door.

“Dean, I don’t understand.” Cas asked as soon as Charlie had pulled him up and dragged him over to the other side of the room.

“Hey, no. This isn’t fair!” Dean moaned and Sam dragged him over to Cas.

“Rules are rules, Dean. Into the cupboard!” Sam said. Before he knew it, Dean was shoved in the closet with Cas, only inches apart.

“we’ll know if you cheated!” Sam called form behind the door. Dean sighed, he could just make out Cas’ face in the dim light.

“Dean, what are we supposed to do in here?” He asked quietly.

“It’s just a stupid game Cas, we have to make out.” Dean replied looking down to his feet.

“You mean like… Kiss?” Cas hesitated. Dean nodded.

“That’s alright then Dean, I like you. You’re meant to kiss people you like?” Cas tilted his head with his familiar puppy like expression on his face.

“It’s not really the same Cas. We’re just friends. We don’t LIKE LIKE each other.” Dean knew they had to get this over and done with, but why did he have to be stuck with someone so oblivious as Cas.

“Love?” Cas asked again. Dean frowned.

“No! It’s complicated. Anyway lets just get this over and done with I’m getting hungry.” Dean pulled Cas towards him and snaked his arm round his waist. Cas, who was taken by surprise, wrapped his hands around Dean’s shoulders before their lips touched. Dean’s eyes widened as soon as he came into contact with Cas. He pulled him closer into his chest and started to deepen the kiss. Cas responded awkwardly as Dean moved a hand to cup his face. Dean bit Cas’ bottom lip causing Cas to moan and open his mouth. This gave Dean the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue in. Dean pushed Cas into the door of the closet and hoisted him up so they were the same height and rested his hands on Cas’ ass.

Suddenly the door swung open and they both toppled out, Dean falling on top of Cas.

“Oh my god!” Sam cried taking a step back. Dean quickly got up and offered a hand to Cas whose mouth was still gaping in surprise. Dean was just as surprised.

He had kissed Cas.

And he had liked it!

“Dean!” Cas called as Dean began to walk away. Dean turned around to face him.  
“That was better than the pizza man.”


End file.
